


Defeat

by FriendlyHougen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dom Raihan, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Loud Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sub Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyHougen/pseuds/FriendlyHougen
Summary: Raihan finally manages to defeat Leon, but not in the way one might think.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Defeat

It was a quiet day in Hammerlocke, at least until Leon showed up. There was a large crowd around where he was at the station, and this one was crazier than ever. Almost everyone was either asking for an autograph or screaming. There was a lot of relief to Leon and everyone else around him when he finished signing and everyone left.

Soon enough, one other person showed up. It was Raihan, the Hammerlocke City gym leader. "Ah, I was wondering what that ruckus was." Raihan sighed. "I was trying to livestream something but all the screaming disrupted it." Leon smirked. "And what were you livestreaming?" Raihan chuckled. "Ha, it's none of your business."

Raihan pulled out a slip of paper from his jacket's pocket. "Say, I wanted to discuss something with you." He placed the slip of paper onto Leon's hand. "Just you and me. No Gigantamaxing or anything." Raihan winked. "I hope to see you there." Raihan walked off.

Leon opened the folded paper and read what was on it. It read, "Come to my place at 7." and then Raihan's address.

* * *

It was ten minutes before seven when the champion arrived at his rival's house. The house was tall, looking just as ancient as the rest of the city. There were dim lights emitting from the top windows, illuminating the mild darkness as the sun began to set. Leon rang the doorbell, it easily being heard from outside the door. "Coming!" A voice that was easily identifiable as Raihan was heard from the top floor. Within a minute, the door opened, and Leon could tell Raihan wasn't fully prepared yet.

"You came a bit earlier than I expected," The gym leader murmured, gazing at Leon's outfit. The champion's attire was different than usual. He wore a long, red coat with beige pants and a ruffle on his collar. His hat was missing too. "ah, and you're a bit more formal too. Why is that?" Leon gazed at Raihan in the eye. "There's something I want to confess to you as well."

"Well, feel free to come in. I do have a few more preparations to do upstairs first." Raihan ushered Leon inside. "Make yourself at home." Raihan quickly made his way upstairs.

After a few minutes, the gym leader called Leon upstairs. "I'm ready now!" He shouted from upstairs. The champion walked up the stairs and into Raihan's room. It was somewhat dark, the room being slightly lit up by red candles. There were rose petals around the floor. "Umm, there's something I wanted to ask you, and that's why I invited you here." Leon walked into the room, getting hints from the romantic sight.

"I was thinking of a way to finally defeat you and I came up with one. Sorry if it seems a little obscene." Leon tried to reassure Raihan. "No, it's fine, besides, I was going to ask you something as well,"

Leon sighed. "Raihan, I always had feelings for you. I only acted like you're my rival because I felt obligated to do so after all of the times I've defeated you." Raihan looked shocked, his mouth open a little. "Ah, Leon, I was gonna ask the same thing..." Raihan inched himself a little closer to the champion. A blush started to cover his face. "I wanted to try and defeat you in bed." He smirked as his gaze shifted back to Leon.

"Ha, really?" Leon scoffed. "Of course I'll take your challenge. Besides, I kind of wanted this too." Raihan licked his lips. "Alright, let me say that I won't go easy on you." He grinned. "Now strip for me. I want to see your body."

Leon was a bit surprised by Raihan's dominance, but he listened. He did take the challenge, after all. He stripped off all of his clothes, revealing everything to Raihan. "Ah fuck, you look so beautiful... Now get on the bed." The gym leader ordered. Leon listened. He was now completely vulnerable. Raihan took off his clothes, exposing a now erect cock to the champion.

Before they started, Raihan rummaged through his drawer. "What are you looking for?" Leon questioned. "I'm looking for some lube," Raihan responded. "Even though I'm gonna be rough, I at least want to make this comfortable for you." The gym leader grabbed something. "Ah, found it!" He proclaimed as he set it beside the two. "Now, where were we..." Raihan teased.

He got on the bed, towering over Leon. "Ha, I got you pinned down now, there's no way you're gonna defeat me now." Raihan chuckled. "Oh nooo~" Leon teased. "Now let's begin."

Raihan slowly moved his hand from Leon's shoulder and onto his chest. He slowly began to pinch the champion's nipple, first starting out soft, but then getting harder as time went on. "Fuck, they're so hard now, lemme get a taste..." Raihan whispered as he leaned down and began to suck. Leon gasped a bit as Raihan softly bit down then releasing the champion's nipple as it popped back into place. "Does it feel good?" Raihan asked, making sure his lover was okay. Leon nodded. He was already biting down on his finger to try and silence himself.

"Don't bite on your finger, feel free to be as loud as you want..." The gym leader reassured the champion. "Nobody's home anyway." Leon released his finger. At this point, Raihan was now toying with his asshole.

Leon's lover slipped a finger inside of him, then two. "Damn, you feel so tight on my fingers, just imagine what my cock will do to you..." Raihan growled as his fingers pumped inside of Leon. The champion was humming quietly in response. "Feel free to moan all you want. Be loud for me. Show me how much of a good boy you are." Leon was so confused about how Raihan was so good at this. How even his words got him worked up in a way that he never felt before. A drop of precum was already forming on the tip of his dick. Raihan was quick to notice this. "Ah, I think it's time."

Raihan grabbed the lube and rubbed it on his cock. He prodded it against the champion, then slowly slipping it inside. Raihan let out a long hiss as the whole thing made its way inside of Leon's body. "Holy shit, you're so fucking tight..." Raihan growled. "Can I start moving?" Leon nodded, covering his mouth. "Ah ah ah..." Raihan removed Leon's hand from his mouth. "Be loud for me. Say how much you want me to fuck you." Leon whimpered. "Fuck me, please..." Raihan growled. "Louder. Show me how you, the champion, is finally submitting to a mere gym leader. Let me hear it!" Leon went from a whisper to a loud whine. "Raihan, fuck me... please... I admit it, I lost to you..." Leon was still flustered. Raihan snarled. "Now scream it for me. Let everyone know." Raihan was growing impatient from not being able to move, but he refused to do so until Leon would fully submit. Finally, Leon screamed it. "RAIHAN, FUCK ME, PLEASE!" Raihan finally started to thrust. "That a boy."

The gym leader was in such relief from all of the pent up pleasure that gathered in his cock when he was staying still. In reaction to this, he arched his back and bit down on Leon's collarbone. The champion yelped. Raihan's fangs dug deep enough to draw blood, and once he finally released, he licked the blood off of Leon's collarbone. All he could do was snarl in dominance while Leon was busy moaning. All Raihan wanted to do was assert his dominance. And it worked.

Leon was all his.

The gym leader's movements became more erratic as he was dancing on the knife's edge of his climax. His cock was throbbing now, his cum was ready to spill at any moment. "You feel so good, Leon, I feel like I'm gonna cum already..." Raihan whispered in his ear. "Are you gonna cum too? Is my cock gonna make the champ cum?" Leon nodded, his moaning louder than ever. "Scream my name, Leon. Do it nice and loud for me." The champion was so close. Leon screamed his name. "Come on, louder. Let the entire region know you're mine now."

Leon screamed even louder, his cum finally spilling out of him, with Raihan's soon following. The gym leader growled as his cock slapped hard and fast in reaction to the orgasm. He didn't want a single drop to leave Leon. He wanted to mark him. The two started to pant after everything was over, the candles flickering as the noise died down. Raihan pulled out of his lover, his cum buried inside of the champion.

"That felt so amazing..." Leon whispered. His voice was almost gone from all the screaming. "You did it, you finally got me." Raihan chuckled as he laid down next to him. "Heh, you wanna take a selfie? Should I post this?" Leon laughed a bit. "Maybe we could take a selfie, but just keep this between us, alright?" Raihan smirked. "Like nobody knows at this point." He positioned his phone towards their faces as the two of them grinned, snapping a photo. Raihan looked at the photo. "Ah, it turned out nice..." He muttered. "Always remember, take a picture or it never happened. And I don't wanna forget this." Raihan leaned over and gave Leon a kiss on the cheek. "And we'll be together now." Leon smiled. "And we can do this again, right?" Leon asked.

Raihan closed his eyes and smiled. "Of course."


End file.
